The Third International Symposium on Detection and Prevention of Cancer will review current and proposed programs as a means of furthering continuing education and fostering new approaches in research, education and clinical practice with these specific objectives: prevention of neoplastic diseases; identification of high risk groups; immunology; detection and methodology for specific cancer sites; multiple interacting etiological factors; histopathology of human tumors; clinical and laboratory manifestations of occult tumors and of tumor susceptibility; environmental, experimental, and occupational factors in oncogenesis. The format of the Symposium: 13 Conferences (180 minutes each), 32 Panels (110 minutes each), 56 Symposia (110 minutes each), 16 Courses (half days) and 23 Workshops (half days). PROGRAM: The Calendar of the Events of the Symposium is designed to allow participants to follow a particular area of interest throughout the duration of the meeting. Speakers and Chairpersons have been selected from the U.S.A. and thirty-five foreign countries.